Marine
The Marine (or the Hero) is the main protagonist of the Plazma Burst series. He is the soldier sent from the future to stop the threat that has arisen. The Marine, being the main playable character, is forced to battle his way through multiple enemy arrangements in order to achieve his objectives. He uses Correction Nine weaponry, and is likely a part of Correction Nine. There has been much speculation on exactly what the Marine was sent back in time to correct, and when he was or wasn't sent back in time. It is unknown who possibly sent the Marine and Noir Lime back in time. His mission was to stop humanity from becoming enslaved, or even becoming extinct because of the Usurpation threat that had arisen in Plazma Burst 2. Not much is known about him, other than the fact that he is a highly skilled soldier who volunteered to travel back in time to save humanity. He is also a friend to Noir Lime, and, later in Plazma Burst 2, Proxy. The hero is far more combat effective than a normal Marine, and he is silent most of the time, while only having brief conversations with his fellow teammates after the Proxy Campaign. It is likely that the Marine and Noir Lime are associated with Correction Nine, which made various weapons throughout the series, such as the C-01r, C-01p, C-01s, C-01y and the C-02m. Characteristics Name The Marine's name is given by the player. The player is supposed to give their own name to the Marine but if they press the "OK" button without typing in a name, the words "Type Your Name Here!" appear in the place where you are supposed to type in your name. If you then continuously click "OK" after that, then the game will give a random name in the space where you are supposed to type. This is the list from where the game chooses a name after you continuously press "OK". * Amiel Christian * O'Shavah * Thomas Sorenson * The Chosen Twice * Tootsie Poopsie * Tux * Teddy Bear * Warper * Super Butterfly * Shas'O Kais * Obi-1 * Timothy Truong Armor The Marine (Lite Battlesuit).jpg|1st Marine Skin marine2.png|2nd Marine Skin marine3.png|3rd Marine Skin marine4.png|4th Marine Skin marine5.png|5th Marine Skin marine6.png|6th Marine Skin marine7.png|7th Marine Skin marine8.png|8th Marine Skin marine10.png|9th Marine Skin The Marine (Heavy Battlesuit).jpg|Heavy Marine Skin (10th) marinered.png|Red Marine marineblue.png|Blue Marine GLITch.png|A Heavy Suit with Light Helmet The Marine wears white armor with a red visor and an antenna protruding from his backpack, along with a variety of weapons at his disposal, and in PB2 he can use an armor which is known as the "Heavy Battlesuit". He can also use two new abilities in PB2, mainly Time Warp and the Kinetic Module. The Heavy Battlesuit is different than the small battlesuits, both in health and in appearance. One notable difference is that the Heavy Battlesuit has 750 HP (150 on Impossible difficulty), while the ordinary one has 500 health (130 on Impossible). It also makes the user jump shorter than the lite armor, but it is more stable and can't be knocked down as easily. His armor is relatively similar in both Plazma Burst games, and is quite distinctive from other factions' armor like the Civil Security armor, or the Usurpation Forces. With heavy armor and light armor, the colors for his arms, legs, torso, head, and PSI Blades can be changed in the level selection page to one of the following colors for each appendage: * Default Blue * Black * Light Blue * Green * Pink * Orange * Turquoise * Violet * Grey If these colors are selected for the light armor, the colors will be less neon-like than the Heavy Battlesuit. Notable Weapons The Marine's notable weapons include the Assault Rifle C-01r, Pistol C-01p, Shotgun C-01s, and the Ray Gun C-01y. All of these weapons are related to the first game to an extent. In Plazma Burst: Forward to the Past, the Marine carried the standard weapons used by every enemy in the game. In Plazma Burst 2 however, the enemies came from completely different factions and used newer weapon sets (except the Assault Rifles in level 40), while the Marine retained the old weapons. Most of these weapons are entirely unique to the Marine only, and are not carried by other allies as well as enemies. Quotes * "What?" - When the Marine spots an enemy. * "Fire!" - When the Marine spots/engages enemies. * "Enemy!" - When he spots an enemy. * "He's in front!" - When spotting an enemy. * "Enemy spotted" - When he spots an enemy. * "Uh" - When damaged. * "Ah" - When damaged. * "Eha" - When killed. * "Ugh" - When killed. Trivia ]] * On Level 21, the Marine encounteres a clone of himself, who acts as an ally in the ensuing fire fight. However, on Level 22, the Marine has to fight his clones, who turn against him. ** Eric Gurt revealed that the Civil Security made a visual copy of Marine's suit and put a Civil Security soldier into it, to trick the Marine. * In the trailer of the game, the Marine wears different armor but the same color visor and is seen using the Assault Rifle C-01r, his signature weapon. However, at the end of the trailer, the Marine has a laser light coming out of his helmet. This could be a new addition to the Marine's armor. * One of the helmet variants for the Marine slightly resembles the Nanosuit of the characters Alcatraz and Nomad in the game Crysis. * This is the default skin for a PB2 account when first registered. Category:Skins Category:Plazma Burst: Forward to the Past Category:Plazma Burst 2 Category:Protagonists Category:Campaign Category:Characters